This invention relates to a refrigerating-cycle heat pump purifying system, specially suitable for treating gaseous mixtures which contain condensable products, such as the gaseous effluent of dry-cleaning plants using chlorinated solvents.
Dry-cleaning equipment discharge gaseous mixtures at each cycle end, wherein air is admixed with solvents of the chlorinated variety.
Such effluents cannot be released to the atmosphere, thereby it becomes necessary to purify them and recover condensable products for re-use of such solvents and saving on them.
In accordance with prior techniques, said purification can be effected either by filtering or condensing processes.
The filtering involves high costs, in that the rectants or absorbents employed require replacement at short frequency intervals.
On the other hand the condensing allows the recovery of the solvents by condensation, wherein the gaseous effluents are cooled to a low temperature in heat exchangers, with attendant high refrigerating power requirements.
The treated air must then be heated for reintroduction into the equipment, such as not to produce an excessive thermal unbalance.
This latter operation reflects in additional power consumption.